Three weeks of vacation
by Ange of Faith
Summary: It was a nice day of june to be precise the last day of shool. The gang:Marik, Malik, Otog, Honda, Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Jou, Seto are going for 3 weeks at Seto's cottage.Parring are: yyy,rb,mm,sj,ho
1. Leaving

Three weeks of vacation  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' /yugi to yami/ //yami to yugi// [ryou to bakura] [[bakura to ryou]] {malik to mairik} {{marik to malik}}  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving  
  
** Yugi POV **  
  
'Ten min. before class finish'  
  
Thought Yugi excited who stop looking at the clock and start looking at Yami  
  
'He so cute I lov'  
  
//Aibou are you are alright// said Yami true the mind link while looking at Yugi with worried eyes  
  
/Fine/  
  
//Are you sure//  
  
/yes/  
  
//ok//  
  
'Oh no I was staring at him again. I love him so much but what if he leaves me because he is disgusted whit me and leaves'  
  
** Normal POV **  
  
dddddrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg  
  
The gang meet outside. Yugi was the first to arrive followed dy Yami, Jou, Seto, Ryou, Bakure, Malik, Marik. They are going to start leaving when...  
  
"Hi!"  
  
It was Anzu she went to yami and grabbed his arm and yami felt a pang of jealousy from yugi's side of the link and decided to put it a side for now and he would talk to yugi about it later.  
  
"You guys are leaving with out me"  
  
"YES" All the gang said in unison she let got of yami and yami took that time to get on the other side of yugi far from anzu  
  
"Leave us along if not am going to send you to the Shadow Realm" said marik  
  
"Marik" said malik  
  
"But she she ..."  
  
"No but"  
  
"We are friends"  
  
"NO!!!!" yelled in unison  
  
"I hate you guys" yelled anzu  
  
"This is taking to long" said an irritated marik  
  
He puts up his hand and was about to send anzu, suddenly he feels something he turns his head to see bakure holding is arm.  
  
"I want to do it"  
  
"No me"  
  
"No me"  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Yami puts is hand up and said some thing and anzu despaired  
  
"HEY!!!!!" said marik and bakura  
  
"Let's just leave please bakura"  
  
"Ok hikari"  
  
***5 min later***  
  
"Bye bye" said the two spiked haired teens walking in the shop  
  
**With yugi and yami***  
  
They went to yugi and yami's room to start packing for the vacation. When yami is finish he sits on his bed waiting for yugi to finish packing ***Flash back***  
  
Anzu comes running this way and straight for my arm, when she grabs my arm. I feel a pang of jealousy from yugi's side of the link.  
  
***And of flash back***  
  
"Aibou"  
  
"Yes" said closing is back pack and goes and he sits beside yami.  
  
"You know when anzu grab my arm"  
  
yugi nodded and yami felt another pang of jealousy  
  
'Do you think he love me' thought yami  
  
"In are link I felt a pang of jealousy true the link when anzu grab my arm, why?"  
  
'I have to tell him that I love him' thought yugi  
  
"I I ..."  
  
Yami put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said  
  
"Continue"  
  
"I I ... loo..love...love you"  
  
Yami was lost for word but inside he was yelled yes Yugi on the other hand he is sad and think yami rejected him because he dint answer him. So he started to leave but a hand stops him and spinshim around and kiss him on the lips yami pulls away and said  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Yami kisses yugi on the lips in a hot-heated kiss. He pulls so that yugi was lying on is back and position himself on yugi and start kissing is neck. And started to take off is light shirt when...  
  
The door bell rings  
  
Yugi jumps and nocks yami off the bed  
  
"OUCH!!!!!"  
  
"I haf to answer the door" yami pouts  
  
"We'll have fun later because the gang is here and they are waiting for us"  
  
"Coming" yugi yelled went the door bell again  
  
yugi left the room followed by yami that hade the suitcase. They open the door to see jou  
  
"Hey yug, hey yami"  
  
"Hi" said yami and yugi  
  
/Yami should we tell them that we are together/  
  
//If you want//  
  
/can we tell them in the car/  
  
//it fine by me//  
  
"Yug and yami earth to both of you"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Let go then"  
  
The three of them went to the limo and got in  
  
***In the limo***  
  
""we have a 30min before we arrive so make yourself comfortable" said seto taking jou in his lap (they are going out together) and start kissing is neck. Yami did the same with yugi and whispered  
  
"We should tell them" yugi nodded and said  
  
"Cant I have everyone attention"  
  
Everyone look at yugi and yami  
  
//Should I tell them//  
  
/No I gona tell them/ yami nodded  
  
" I just wanted to tell you that me and yami are together" said a blushing yugi  
  
"That's great" said everyone expects for two that  
  
"hahaha hehehe" laugh marik and bakura  
  
"What are you laughing at??" yelled ryou and malik  
  
marik was the first to recover and to speak  
  
"bakura spit on somebody" and he started to giggled  
  
"BAKURA!" yelled ryou so loud that the whole town had eared  
  
Bakura stop laughing and yelled  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I told you not to spit on people now close that window and" he said loudly  
  
"And seto can you lock the window" he said softly  
  
"Yes I can" he said and with a click  
  
"It's done"  
  
"No" said bakura and pouted  
  
The rest of the trip was calm. 


	2. arriving

Chapter 2: arriving  
  
"Mr Kaiba we are here" said the driver  
  
"Thank you" said seto getting out of the limo and the rest followed. They went in and seto led them upstairs to where the rooms are.  
  
"You are 2 per room in the first is ryou and bakura" he said pointing to the first room. The two went in and started unpacking. Then he pointed to the room in front and said  
  
"The second is malik and marik" Malik and marik look at the room the room contain 2 to bed, to night stand, a lamp and a huge window with curtain (each room is the same but the color)  
  
"Can I put the curtain on fire?" Asked marik to malik but its seto that answer  
  
"NO!!!!!! If you do that you going to make you sleep out side"  
  
"Please don't do that" asked malik  
  
"Ok anything for my sweet hikari"  
  
Malik and marik started unpacking. Seto pointed to the room beside ryou and bakura's room and said  
  
"Yami and yugi that your room and puppy you are in my room that's in front of yami and yugi's room"  
  
"Can I have your attention one last min?"  
  
Everyone look from the room and nodded for him to continue  
  
"The room aside of yugi and yami's room is my study no one is to go in and the room in front is otogi and Honda's room"  
  
"Where is Honda and otogi" asked jou interrupt seto  
  
"They are coming later to night" said yugi  
  
"As I was saying, what kind of pizza would you like" asked seto  
  
"All dress" said everyone  
  
"I'm going to call when it arrives"  
  
With that seto kissed his puppy and said to finish unpacking. Then he went downstairs.  
  
**20 min later***  
  
DING DONG  
  
Seto left the living room where everyone is sitting to open the door. He paid and went to close the door when he saw it was raining then close the door and went in the living room if the pizzas.  
  
"Pizza is here, I'm starving" said jou  
  
"You are always starving" replied seto  
  
"Not always"  
  
"Whatever you say and it raining so if you hade plans out side it for tomorrow" said seto will pouting the pizza on the table.  
  
"Let's eat" said everyone  
  
***After super***  
  
"Let's watch a movie" said yugi coming from the kitchen if ryou, they just finish doing the dishes.  
  
"Ok" answer everyone. Yugi and ryou started to go upstairs  
  
"Where are you going?" asked yami and bakura, they got up and follow them  
  
"To put are pyjamas" answered the two hikari the rest followed  
  
Jou and seto went downstairs because they are finish before the rest  
  
***downstairs***  
  
"All the movies are on the shelves" said seto pointing to the shelves in question  
  
"Can pick any movie?"  
  
"Yes puppy"  
  
Jou ran to the shelves and started to looked at the movie and saw the movie he wanted to see. Seto took the movie and put it in the DVD. After seto is finish putting the movie in the DVD he went to sit in the armchair. Jou went and sit in his master's lap. Then yugi and yami came down and they went and sit on the couch yugi in yami's lap. Ryou, bakura, malik and marik came down. Malik and marik went and sit on the floor, ryou and bakura on the couch beside each other.  
  
Sorry for the late update and sorry for my grammar and spelling I'm French so my English writing is bad 


	3. The movie and a game of truth or dare

Chapter3: The movie and a game of truth and dare  
  
While seto started the movie ryou thought of what yugi said in the kitchen  
  
***Flash back***  
  
Ryou and yugi left the living room to do the dishes because the rest of the people dint wants to do it. So while doing the dishes yugi asked ryou a question  
  
"Did you tell bakura that you love him?"  
  
"No, I'm scared that he would laugh or reject me" (Ryou and yugi told each other that they loved their yamis and often talked about it)  
  
"You know that bakura wouldn't do that, you know that me to I has scared, You should take a chance and tell him"  
  
"Ok I wile during this vacation try and tell him"  
  
And with that they finish the dishes  
  
***And of flash back***  
  
Ryou was brought out of his flash back by someone pocking him and keep saying ryou over and over. Ryou recognize the voice it was bakura.  
  
"WHAT??" yelled an irritated ryou at bakura  
  
"The movie is going to..."  
  
Bakura was interrupted by the door bell  
  
"I'll go open the door" said yugi he went and open the door to find  
  
"Hi otogi and honda"  
  
"hi yugi" said the two at the door  
  
"We are just about to watch a movie"  
  
"cool" the three went to the living room yugi went back to yami's lap. The two other look around to find a place to sit then they found an armchair with no one in it so they went and sit in the armchair otogi in honda's lap.  
  
"What is the movie?" asked honda  
  
"The ring" said jou and started the movie. At the name of the movie ryou and yugi shivered . Since the beginning of the movie yugi and ryou hade hid their head in their yami's chest because they were scared. Haft of the movie past and yami notice that yugi and ryou dint move since the beginning of the movie so not to disturb the rest of the group by stopping the movie he decide that it was better to bring the two hikaris upstairs. So he whispered to bakura  
  
"We should bring are aibous upstairs"  
  
"Why??" answered bakura not looking at yami  
  
"Because since the beginnings of the movie are hikaris was their head hid in are chest look down if you do not trust me"  
  
Bakura look down and saw ryou shivering then look back at yami and they nodded. Both yamis took their hikari bride style they made an eep sound asked where they were going and they answered upstairs  
  
"Let's play a game" said yugi using his puppy eyes. Yami nodded and ryou said  
  
"Ok I would love to"  
  
But from bakura they eared some grumbling about stupid games. They ignored him and ryou said  
  
"Let's play the game in my room"  
  
So they went to the room in question the yamis stiles have their hikari in their arms. Bakura set ryou on the bed and sat beside him. Yami sat on the floor with yugi in his lap.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare" said yugi the other three nodded and the two that were on the bed sat on the floor. They were ready to start the game.  
  
"I will start, yami truth or dare" said ryou  
  
"Truth" answered yami  
  
"Since when have you fallen in love with yugi?"  
  
Yami looked at yugi and yugi looked at yami then yami answered  
  
"Forever"  
  
Then yami kissed yugi and asked bakura  
  
"Truth or dare"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"If you were to become the Pharaoh would you let me live?"  
  
"Of cause not "  
  
"Shrimp truth or dare" yami started to yells at bakura about not to call his aibou shrimp but bakura ignored yami  
  
"Dare"  
  
He went to yugi's ears and whispered  
  
"You aft to kiss ryou" yugi nodded  
  
Bakura went back to his place. Yugi left yami's lap and kiss ryou on the lip so fast that ryou was so surprised that he dint have the time to kiss back. Then yugi went back to yami and kiss him. Yami could ryou on yugi's lip then yugi asked ryou  
  
"Truth or dare"  
  
"Dare" answered ryou  
  
Yugi went to ryou and whispered something and then went back to his place. Meanwhile ryou was blushing like crazy and face bakura  
  
"I can do this it his three words but what if he doesn't take me seriously"  
  
"Bakura I "  
  
"Continue"  
  
"Bakura I love you" and kiss bakura on the lips he went to pull away bakura put his hand in the back of ryou's head then pulled back and said  
  
"I love you too" and they kiss again. Yugi and yami also kiss each other. Then they heard the others calling. So they all broke their kisses and went downstairs hand in hand ( yugi and yami, ryou and bakura) 


	4. first night and first morning

Chapter 4: first night, first morning  
  
The two couple went downstairs to see that the movie was finish when they got to the bottom of the stairs yugi said  
  
"Yami and me are going to bed" he was about to go upstairs went ryou said  
  
"Me too" but before he could move bakura had an arm around his waist. And being the possessive type bakura wanted to make sure no one would steel ryou so he said  
  
"Mine"  
  
[I know]  
  
[[I wanted to make sure that everyone knows]]  
  
Without saying another word he went upstairs with ryou and the two other that they had played a game with. The rest of the gang shook their head and went upstairs to go to bed  
  
***4h30 in the morning Malik POV***  
  
I look to my left marik was sleeping so I decide to got take a walk on the beach. When I got to the beach I was all alone so I walk for a wile then I sat down to think.  
  
'Yugi and ryou are lucky their yamis love them. Mine would or could only lust after my body'  
  
***Normal POV 5h00***  
  
Malik didn't notice two people coming his way. The first person was ryou. He his up because bakura get up at 6h00 and want his breakfast ready so ryou get up at 5h00. The second person was yugi. He like malik could not sleep so they decide to go take a walk on the beach. They sat at each side of malik. They sat a wile in silence then malik said  
  
"You guys are lucky"  
  
"Why" they asked  
  
"Your yamis love you"  
  
"I'm sure that he loves you too" said ryou  
  
"No, only lust for my body"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Yami woke up and saw that yugi was not there. He looked at the alarm clock to see it was 5h30. He decided to look for his koi. He looked everywhere but didn't find him. Only one place left that he hadn't looked the solarium. He went in and saw the three hikaris on the beach. He saw yugi with an evil glint in his eyes so decided to watch from the solarium.  
  
***On the beach***  
  
Yugi took some sand in each hand and made a ball in each hand and took a few steps back. Ryou and malik are still arguing yugi yelled  
  
"Malik, ryou" they turn around and started to say  
  
"Wh..."  
  
Both ryou and malik got hit by a ball of sand that yugi trod. They look at each other and nodded. Then started running after yugi. Yugi ran in to the sea the two other followed. They started a water fight.  
  
***Meanwhile at the house***  
  
It was time for bakura to get up he went to look at his koi but ryou was not there. He got up and dress he then went to the Ishtars room. He looks in the room and saw that malik was not there so he woke marik up.  
  
"Where is ryou and malik??"  
  
Marik looked where malik was supposed to be sleeping. Seeing that malik his not there he got up and dress.  
  
"Let's look for them"  
  
They went to see with yugi was missing and he was. So they went downstairs and they heard some chuckling they fallowed the sound. They found yami laughing his head off.  
  
"What are you laughing at????" asked an annoyed bakura  
  
Yami pointed the beach. They both approach the glass and saw the three hikaris having a water fight. Bakura said first  
  
"Mine is better"  
  
"No mine"  
  
"No mine" and so on  
  
The three were arguing so loud that they woke everyone. The rest of the gang came down and went in to the solarium and found the three yamis arguing  
  
"Stop" yelled at mad seto  
  
"What are you guys fight over that's so important that you had to wake everyone????"  
  
They were about to explain went three wet hikaris came in and they saw an angry seto and an annoyed jou, otogi and honda.  
  
"Hallo" they said nervous that everyone was looking at them. 


	5. An argument and a sad malik

Chapter 5: an argument and a sad malik  
  
"The laundry room is downstairs" said seto in not a very nice way he left with his koi, otogi and honda  
  
"What were you guys thinking" yelled bakura  
  
"We dint do noting wrong" said malik  
  
"Shout the fuck up" yelled marik  
  
"No" yelled malik  
  
"Yes you asswole" yelled marik  
  
malik had tears in is eyes and yelled at marik to got to hell and not to come back with that he ran to his room ryou ran after malik  
  
"Look what you did" yelled yugi and ran after malik and ryou  
  
Yami shook his head and left after his koi the two other did not care too much that they hurt their hikaris. He went to malik's room when he heard sobbing. He tried to open the door but he found it lock.  
  
*** In the room***  
  
Malik was sobbing on ryou's shoulder when ryou heard  
  
[[Ryou love, I'm sorry for yelling at you]]  
  
[It's allright]  
  
"Marik hate me" said malik still sobbing  
  
"It's not through" said yugi and ryou  
  
*** Back to yami***  
  
'I should try the mind link'  
  
// Yugi I'm sorry for what happened//  
  
/It's not you/  
  
//Can I come in??//  
  
He heard yugi asked if he can come in and the heard a click. He comes in and saw malik crying on ryou's shoulder both yugi and ryou are stroking his back and saying nice words. Yami noticed that they had not change.  
  
"Ryou and yugi go change I will stay whiff malik"  
  
They nodded yami went to malik and said that he had to change and he answered no. Yami had to force malik to change. Now malik his sitting on his bed he stop crying a while ago and malik told everything (that he loves him and that he thinks that he lust for him) to yami than heard yugi's stomach grumble.  
  
"Yugi please come whit me" said yami  
  
Yugi nodded and fallowed yami not before saying he'd come back. They went downstairs passing the living room marik asked  
  
"What happened???"  
  
"Not your businesses"  
  
They went to the kitchen then yami asked  
  
"Do we have plates?"  
  
Seto pointed to the counter  
  
"Yugi take malik's and ryou's plate"  
  
Yugi nodded they went upstairs whiff the plates. Yugi gave ryou his plate and did the same to malik then took his plate from yami. They ate in silence the yugi said  
  
"We'll help you"  
  
"Are you sure???" said whiff hope  
  
"Yes" answered the three other  
  
"Let's go downstairs" said ryou  
  
So they went downstairs malik didn't look at marik. Bakura got up from the couch and said  
  
"Sorry for yelling at you" then he kiss ryou  
  
"It's allright"  
  
{{Sorry}}  
  
{It's allright} 


	6. The beach and lunch

Chapter 6: The beach and lunch

"Let's go swimming" said jou to brighten the mood

"Yes" said all said except the three yamis

Ten minute later on the beach

"Come please"

"Please come"

"Dammit come"

Said three different voices

"No"

"No"

"No"

Said three different voices

Yugi, ryou and malik are trying to get their yamis in the water.

"Please yami come with me" said pleading to yami and using his puppy dog eyes. Yami cant recites does eyes

"Ok but long"

Yugi tinkle yami and yami started running after yugi. Yugi ran in the water and yami fallowed yugi in the water. But for ryou and malik they are not has lucky bakura and marik still refuse to go in the water. So they asked the rest of the gang for help. They made a cocoon. Bakura and marik thought ryou and malik gave up so the decided to go to sleep. The gang went and got a bucket of water from the sea. After they went to the sleeping yamis and they made a circler a round them and dropt the water on them. The rest of the morning the yamis that were sleeping chasse everyone.

Noon

"Is it ready???" yelled bakura and marik after ryou and yugi who are doing lunch in the kitchen.

"Almost" yelled back yugi

Not two second later you could see ryou and yugi arrive whit two trays ryou has caring the drinks and chips, yugi has caring sandwiched.


End file.
